


Spots

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monsters, Romance, felitaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: As a hunter, Sabo's life was filled with danger. Though he never thought one if those dangers would be catching the eye of a beast
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/gifts).



> A Felitaur is a beast with a human torso, but a cat bottom. Think of a Centuar, but a big cat. 
> 
> I wrote this for Becca who is an amazing human being and wanted more Sabucci which I will happily oblige!!!

Sabo ducked within a nearby bush, bow at the ready as he spotted his prey. A small deer not too far away had been tempting him for the past half hour. Its fluffy white tail, and long legs evading the hunter’s keen eye every time he tried to land the final blow. At least it had decided to take a rest, and was now nibbling away at a patch of grass. It was the moment he had been waiting for.

“Alright, just stay right there.” The blonde whispered to himself, and then slowly made his move as he reached back for an arrow. He refused to let it get away again! He will bring back the deer to the village! 

With the confidence that rivaled Artemis herself he attached his arrow, and pulled back. Brown eyes never once leaving the doe as she stayed blissfully aware. Sabo will make sure it's quick, and painless. He never liked seeing the animals suffer after all. They didn't deserve to die any more than a person, and he wanted to make sure to treat them with respect. 

He let out a deep breath, and steadied his body. His heart beating like a drum within his chest as he loosened one finger, and then another. Mere seconds away from releasing his arrow of judgement, but at the very last second everything changed. 

In the blink of an eye a blur of yellow, and black rushed into the scene. Swallowing up his calm doe, and creating chaos where there was once peace. Sabo had to quell his own scream before he quickly shoved himself into the safety of the bush. The hell was that!? He was able to peek through the leaves, but his vision was met with an array of black spots. He threw himself back into his hiding space, body rigid as he stayed quiet like a mouse. If it was what he thought it was then he absolutely could not get spotted. 

For the next couple minutes all he heard was low growls, and the sound of teeth ripping flesh. It seemed to have been able to confirm its kill fast, and that may be a problem if Sabo wanted to get out of here. Predators were always the worst to deal with when hunting in the woods. 

Gaining a little bit more confidence he poked his head past the greenery, and was instantly shocked at what he saw. 

There was a tall, and powerful looking felitaur. Claws sunk into the flesh of the deer, and teeth ripping bone with ease. Felitaur’s were not like most predators that one could find. As they held two quantities that made them impossible to both outsmart, or outrun. Sabo never saw one in person before, and he will keep it that way after this encounter. Having a human face staring down at him as claws dug into his skin was not really how he wanted to end his day. 

Carefully, and quietly, he made a move to escape. His pale knuckles turned white as he gripped his bow like it was a lifeline. He had to be slow, and he had to be quiet. He put one foot in front of the other, and did his best to not make a sound. Though it seemed the forest he loved so much would betray him that day. 

A loud snap ran throughout the quiet woods as his boot collided with a thin twig. Shit! Sabo’s heart picked up in speed as his whole body froze from fear. In his moment of panic the most he could do in that moment was slowly turn his eyes to where the beast was waiting. 

Its chest was perfectly sculpted, and made of pure muscle. Black curly hair that reached it’s shoulders moving as the large cat turned to stare right at him. Its piercing eyes burned a hole into his form as he refused to look away. Its human hands were clean, but that couldn't be said true for its four leopard paws. Yellow fur with black spots framed a muscled body of a leopard, and Sabo didn't want to know the strength behind those legs. 

Except, something strange happened. Instead of lunging for him, or growling for him to back off, the cat just stared at him. Those dark eyes seemed to be picking apart his form before it came to some type of agreement. Its body relaxed before it huffed to itself, grabbed its prey, and then jumped away. Leaving the clearing a bloody mess, and taking no mind to the blonde human who was still standing there dumbfounded. 

Counting his lucky stars Sabo gathered his materials, and ran right out of there. Any second standing around could lead to him becoming cat food! So, he ran, He ran so fast that he didn't even spare a second to look over his shoulder. The leaves, and trees of the forest were just a blur as he navigated its maze with ease. He had been in here a million times, and knew it like the back of his hand.

He was halfway through when he stopped to catch his breath. Almost collapsing against a nearby tree as his legs gave out on him. It was rare that he had to run for his life, but he supposed there were no surprises in these woods. He snapped his head around when he heard a rustle from within the trees. It was quiet, but he still heard it clear as day, and when looked up towards it his blood turned cold. 

There, high in the trees, was a pair of piercing eyes staring down at him. Specifically, eyes that looked to belong to a certain felitaur that he had just met. Trying to not seem suspicious he continued on his way home. Listening as the trees above rustled from his stalker following him. 

He wanted more than anything to run, but he knew better. If he ran then the big cat would just outrun him, and the hunt would end badly for him. He needed to continue on until he could safely get away. Act like nothing was wrong. Sabo then heard the big cat pick up in speed, and in turn the blonde walked a little faster. Sweat beading on his forehead the entire time from fear. 

It could easily kill him. End the hunt right now, and break his neck in an instant. But instead it just continued to follow, teasing him like he was just a little mouse in its game. Shit shit shit! Sabo picked up the pace! Blonde hair flying behind him as he did so! He was close to the village. He just needed to keep running! 

He was thrown to his back though when A large body had jumped in front of his path. Tall, and casting a shadow over his tiny form. He scurried back, and quickly reached for his bow, only to realize it had been tossed far away from him. He had expected his life to end. To have his neck snapped, or jugular bit by the beast. Especially since it was staring him up, and down as though he was a piece of meat. 

Now that they were close he could make out more of his facial features. Dark goatee, thin eyebrows, and sharp teeth past luscious lips. The human part of him could only be described in one word, handsome. Though he wasn't exactly concentrated on the human parts of the beast. 

"Don't come any closer!" Quickly he pulled out his small hunting knife from inside his boot. Pointing it at the beast, and wearing a look filled with feral rage. He refused to let the felitaur kill him! He swung his knife, and made sure to never take his gaze off the leopard. 

The leopard didn't seem bothered whatsoever. Just stared down at him with an unamused expression, and then turned around to a mysterious pile behind him. Sabo was confused, at least until all of the sudden a mountain of dead animals was dropped in front of his eyes. He couldn't help how his jaw dropped open. 

"T-This could feed the village for weeks! Oh my god!" With all danger forgotten he crouched next to his new prize. The pile was bigger than him, and he felt so giddy when his hand was able to feel the gorgeous pelts. It was a dream come true! 

"Hmph." He jumped when he heard the annoyed huff. Looking around until his eyes met the dark, and piercing orbs of the felintaur. It didn't look like it was going to attack him, actually it was the opposite. 

During his moment of awe the leopard had plopped down to the ground. Human arms crossed over his chest, and leopard legs curled into his body as he rested. It almost looked like he was waiting for something, and it wasn't until the felitaur raised one well sculpted eyebrow that it dawned on him. 

"Oh! Um, thank you." It looked satisfied, fuzzy ear twitching before it let its body fully relax. Tail swishing happily behind it as it continued to watch Sabo's small form. 

"I, um, why did you give me all of these? Don't you want to eat me?" Maybe he shouldn't have said that, but a part of him was curious. Monsters were never this kind to humans, and it all just seemed like one strange dream. 

Then, something crazy happened. The felitaur stood up from its spot, and made its way over. Sabo was about to run, get as far away as he could, but his chin was grabbed by one of the beast's clawed hands. "W-Wait! Put me down! I did-" he was interrupted though when he felt something hard rub up against him. Rough enough to move his head involuntarily, but not enough to leave any bruises. He barely even knew what was happening until he carefully opened up an eye, and saw said leopard rubbing his face against his. Almost reminiscent of when one of the village strays would rub itself against his leg. 

"H-Huh?" It was all he could muster. He was just so confused, and he didn't know what to think. Things got even more strange when the big cat began to lightly purr. Purring!? He didn't even know felitaur could purr! Before the big cat could get out of hand Sabo pushed him away. Landing on his feet with ease before turning to stare at the strange beast, and in turn it stared back. 

Now, it didn't look sick. Yet it was acting so odd. Sabo just couldn't find an explanation. Though while he was thinking the big cat had moved closer, and placed him face to face with the felitaur’s perfectly chiseled abs. Yes, Sabo stared at them. How could he not!? None of the men in the village were even close to being as perfectly built, and if the leopard was giving him a show then he might as well enjoy it. 

"Bahahaha!" His pale features turned bright red when the felitaur laughed at him. Obviously finding great joy in how it piqued his interest as a cheeky smirk now resided on its handsome face. 

"S-Shut it!" He threw a hand out, hoping to push the cat away, but it was instead easily caught. Held tightly within the much bigger palm, and watching as their fingers easily intertwined with one another. Then, with grace, his hand was pulled closer to the felitaur’s mouth. His soft lips making contact with the top of his hand as it planted a soft kiss. Smooching all over his small hand before making its way up his arm, and then stopping at his shoulder. Sabo was going to question why it stopped, but kept quiet when he saw the smirk on its feature. Oh….OH! It wanted him to beg! Well, he wasn't getting that out of him! 

"Well, aren't you just a polite beast." He kept his expression icy. Doing his best to not seem smitten with the animal. Though of course his pink face said another story, and in that moment the leopard made his move. He leaned in, letting his breath tickle the human's ear, and then spoke. 

"Squirm some more for me." Sabo could only let out a quiet gasp before pushing himself away from the felitaur. Eyes wide in disbelief, and holding his ear as though it had just been violated. Though to be honest it did feel that way. His embarrassment only got worse when the felitaur let out a low rumbling laugh. 

"Y-You could talk this entire time!" He pointed at the beast, and set his expression to a sharp glare. A part of him felt stupid for not thinking it could talk. He had rumors of monsters learning the human tongue, but had never seen it for himself. The cat's tail just swished behind it, and he sat there completely proud of itself. 

"Of course. Unlike what you humans may think we do indeed have brains." It used a claw to tap his head, and his ear twitched as it did so. "No pea brains in here. I can't say the same for your species." Sabo paused, and then realized that maybe referring to the beast as an it was a little cruel on his part. 

"Ok, but why are you here? Talking to me? I don't get it." He almost seemed insulted by Sabo's question. Letting out an annoyed huff before he leaned back into the blonde’s face. Eyes not giving any emotion away as they were locked into each other's gaze. 

"Because you're unlike anyone I have ever seen." Sabo could feel a shiver run up his spine when those words graced his ears. Watching with wide, flustered, eyes as soon their noses were barely an inch apart. The felitaur continued to speak as though there wasn't an issue. 

“Of all my years in these woods I have never found a suitable mate. They're all weak, and pathetic.” He said the words like they were made of venom, spitting them out in distaste. Sabo supposed for one that lived in the forest being weak meant death, and for a proud felitaur it was probably worse than death. 

“But you barely know me. You saw me once. How do you know i’m not weak?” His words kept getting lost within his mouth. It seems Sabo had a hard time concentrating when there was a shirtless half-beast right there for his eye’s pleasure. Only tearing his gaze away when he heard the familiar sound of a nose aggressively sniffing the air, and when he looked up he realized that the felitaur was happily burying his face within Sabo’s blonde locks. He purred in delight, and then pulled away. 

“It's as plain as the air we breathe. You may not see it, but for me it's all I can see.” The blonde paused, and lifted up one of his arms to give it a tentative sniff. Only to get laughed at in the process. 

“So? You're courting me?” His heart skipped a beat when he saw the filataur nod slowly. Wss it normal for one to be flattered over such a thing? No. But Sabo had to admit normal wasn't something that suited him. 

“I have hunted for you, and shown you affection. Was it not obvious?” His ear twitched in annoyance, and Sabo was forced to hold his hands up in mock defence. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the beast that could rip him apart in one swipe, and as hot as that was, he wanted to live to see another day. 

“W-Well, yeah, but there's other ways too. Human ways! Like telling your name is one, and maybe take them out to dinner before you decide if things are gonna work.” Did Sabo understand dating? Absolutely not! But neither did the felitaur! Though the blonde did notice how his ears perked up in interest, and he plopped down back into a lying position so the two could be at the same level. 

“Then I am Lucci. Leader of a felitaur pack, and strongest best of the woods. I do not understand this taking one out to dinner, but if it is a human courting tradition then I wish to engage.” Sabo could only blink on dumbly at the blunt statement. A part of him suspected the creature to not care about what he had to say, but yet here he was. A hot monster wanting to take him out to dinner, and being proud about it. 

“I’m Sabo. I’m hunter, brother, and that's about it.” He shrugged, and watched as Lucci just tilted his head like a curious cat. To him, he wasn't anything special, and he had no idea what the felitaur saw in him. 

“Sabo, a fitting name.” Lucci then scratched his long cat legs, and honestly he looked more like a house cat than a beast in that moment. A part of Sabo wanted to touch the fluffy fur that was all over the big cat. Though he didn't have time to try. 

In one fluid motion the felitaur lifted him up into his arms. Holding him against his chest bridal style before moving to grab the large pile of prey. Only needing one muscled arm to carry the small blonde, and barely caring about how red his pale face had become. Holy hell! A part of him felt like he didn't belong so close to Lucci, but he also had no right to complain. Not when he got to be so close to his pecs without even asking. 

“We shall figure out this dinner. I am sure my pack can accommodate accordingly.” Honestly, being surrounded by felitaurs didn't seem so bad now. Not if he got to stay in this position forever, and ever. 

Sabo smiled to himself, and then leaned back into the leopards chest. His rough heartbeat drumming against his ear like a calming melody. You know, maybe monsters were not so bad? Sabo didn't go into the forest looking for a beast, but he was far from upset. His beast was perfect.


End file.
